The liquid phase reaction of methanol with synthesis gas (a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide) in the presence of a cobalt carbonyl catalyst is well known; for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,204 issued Dec. 28, 1948 to Richard E. Brooks, and I. Wender et al., Science, Vol. 113, p. 206-207 (1951). A variety of products are produced in the reaction including methyl acetate, acetaldehyde, dimethylacetal (also known as 1,1-dimethoxy ethane), ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, isobutanol, ethyl acetate, methane, water and other compounds. That a wide variety is produced is one disadvantage of the reaction and research has been directed toward making the reaction more selective in the production of a particular desired product.
Much of the prior research has been directed toward increasing production of methyl acetate, and research toward increase in ethanol selectivity has been largely neglected. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,902 issued Dec. 20, 1955 to Reppe et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,248 issued Sept. 3, 1957 to Friederich et al, both of which deal mainly with the production of acids and esters. Since ethanol is an important commercial product, more efficient means for its productions is desirable.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful process for production of ethanol. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a new and useful process for production of ethanol by the reaction of methanol with synthesis gas. It is a still further object of the present invention to improve the process wherein methanol and synthesis gas are reacted in the presence of a cobalt carbonyl catalyst such that there is an increased selectivity in the production of ethanol. Additional objects will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.